


Comfort for the Destitute

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [380]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "So Satan has a charitable side?" she finally asks.  "Or is this a case of you changing your alliances after all?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 October 2016  
> Word Count: 944  
> Written for: MadeUpAsIGo  
> Prompt: trust & [Ann and Amani](https://twitter.com/MadeUpAsIGo/status/770055715494985728)  
> Summary: "So Satan has a charitable side?" she finally asks. "Or is this a case of you changing your alliances after all?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately one month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Sequel to: [Unexpected Discovery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7474299) & [Lost Lambs to the Flock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7501149)  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So apparently I'm going to have like 3 or 4 different post-canon AUs for how I think _Damien_ could continue if it had gotten the second season it truly deserved. This one started off as a whim, and I still don't know what to call this little AU series yet. It'll come to me eventually though. That said, I wrote this as a _very_ belated birthday fic for my friend, V. I hope she likes what I've done here…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Stepping into the small clearing, Ann is surprised to see that the hovel appears empty. The fire pit is recently cleaned, and she wonders where the ashes and bones have gone. As she stands there, the background white noise of the woods makes itself known, confirming that she's alone. She hasn't been back in nearly two weeks, not since that first time she followed the path of blood droplets to this spot. He hadn't been happy to see her then; would that reaction change this time? She remembers he'd mentioned possibly moving because of the people gathering around the area. Wouldn't they dismantle the hovel though if they did? It would make more sense to return the whole area to a more natural appearance, wouldn't it?

Frowning slightly, Ann decides to take a chance with the backpack she carries. Moving closer, she removes the pack and carefully places it just inside the hovel, out of sight from anyone who might randomly stumble on the location. Unwilling to leave it unattended, she settles on a boulder near the fire pit to wait out whatever foraging expedition she assumes Amani and the nun are currently on. It seems obvious that they'd do as much of that in daylight as possible.

She loses track of time as she sits there, despite checking her phone periodically. It takes several minutes before she realizes that the setting is calming her more than she ever would expect. When the gentle rustling of the groundcover starts to get louder, she sits up straighter, steeling herself for an encounter that might not be welcomed.

"We have enough kindling here to cook the rabbits," she hears Amani saying. "It'll take a little longer since I cleaned out the pit this morning, but it should be fine."

"That's fine. I can work on these wild onions and mushrooms. I wish we had a proper pot to cook it all in."

She frowns at how tired the nun sounds, particularly compared to Amani's far stronger voice. Was her wound really that much worse than his? It doesn't seem possible, but the mere fact that both of them survived that night is insane enough to consider as it is.

"I know, but we'll make d--" Amani's words trail off, and she knows that he's spotted her.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Greta practically growls the words.

"Let's ask her," Amani replies and steps closer until Ann can see his boots in her peripheral vision. "Care to enlighten us, Rutledge?"

Ann puts her phone in her pocket slowly, unwilling to make any sudden movements around either of them, and looks up to meet his intense gaze. "I brought you some supplies. I thought it might help."

As if on cue, Greta moves to lean into the shelter, then straightens with the backpack. "You willingly help us? Or is this so that your men can find and kill us in our sleep?"

"If I wanted that to happen, you'd already be dead," Ann replies with a derisive snort. She finds a perverse sense of pride in Greta's returned glare, but shrugs when Amani clears his throat. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She gestures toward the backpack. "Go ahead and open it. I can bring more, just tell me what you need and you'll have it."

Greta settles on a log across the fire pit from Ann, beginning to rifle through the pack. She pulls out two sets of clothes first, consisting of sweats, t-shirts, and sweatshirts. This is followed by some bandages and other medical supplies Ann is sure they desperately need almost more than the clothes. Getting to the bottom of the bag, Greta finds packets of dehydrated fruit, vegetables, and beef jerky.

"I know it's not a lot, but it was a basic start for you," Ann says when Greta stares at her. "And yes, if you want it, I can get you cookware."

"Why?" There's still an edge of suspicious anger in the nun's voice.

"Because maybe I've decided to be more charitable, since you've both been destined to live despite all odds?" She watches as Amani grins and grabs his makeshift tools from the shelter. "If you look in the pocket on the right side, there should be a lighter and a couple different sizes of collapsible knives to help with skinning and cutting your food."

When Greta pulls the knives from the pocket and hands them to Amani, Ann watches him dress the rabbits much more quickly than the last time she'd been here. He pauses to get the fire started with their supplies, then returns to his task. Greta continues to stare at Ann.

"So Satan has a charitable side?" she finally asks. "Or is this a case of you changing your alliances after all?"

"Power isn't always corrupt and depraved," Ann says with a condescending smile. "Amani was and is important to Damien, and what is important to Damien…"

Amani's head shoots up at that, dark eyes staring at her. "Does he know we're here?"

"Not yet. I won't tell him until you say it's acceptable, but I think he should. He would be thrilled to know you're alive. And I know for a fact that he would get you the medical attention you need. He'd probably do the same for you," she says, nodding her head at Greta. "Simone certainly would consider it. She still has such a good heart."

"Do they know you're here?"

Ann shakes her head. "I told them I was running some errands. It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. I'd rather resolve that dilemma, but I'll defer to your wishes."


End file.
